Flying!
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: Peter chuckled, pumping his legs up, pushing him farther to the stars. The Keepers looked up in amazement. Except Philby. Peter laughed as he dipped down now, ruffling the Keeper's hair. Peter flashed Willa a smile as he flew next to her. "Would you like to try it?" OS. Collaboration with her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks


** "Hey y'all! I had a blast creating this with my new friend. It took us about two months, with trading off every so much lines. It was really cool experience, finding two things that we both loved and then smashing them together. I would do it again in a heartbeat! **

**~Mandy"**

**"Hey guys! I got the opportunity to do a one shot with one of my new friends! It took us a few months but we finally got it done and I was extremely pleased on how it turned out. Our love of Peter Pan kinda took control over this one, so it was lots of fun! I would love to do it again, because it was an awesome experience!**

**~Ash"**

Just like last night, and the night before, and the night before, Finn opened his eyes, and he found himself under a never ending midnight sky. Then stars seemed to float in the air as if ready to take flight.

He got up and shook his head. Probably just the fatigue getting to him.

He walked from Main Street to the Castle, the Keeper rendezvous as of the past week. It's been relatively quiet recently. He sometimes wondered why they even bother crossing over if all they're going to do is patrolling. Then he remembered: anything can strike out at any moment, any night. The Overtakers like to keep them on their toes. It's a constant battle even when they're not actually battling, he thought, and waved to Maybeck as he sees him by the Partners statue.

"Hey, Whitman," Maybeck intoned dully. He tossed his phone around in his hands. Finn could feel the uncomfortable air between them- Maybeck's a man of action, not to be placed in boring situations.

"Terrence," Finn said. It's their night to patrol together. Normally, they would just check Main Street; that's where the most trouble lies. But they're taking it at face value, and face value is saying no-thing.

"Not that I would rather have it any other way, but it's smooth sailing," Maybeck commented.

"Yeah, is this even worth it?" Finn responded.

"Nah. Let's just cheese it-" Maybeck started to say, waving his around to say let's go. Finn stopped him abruptly. There's something, off there, in the distance. He saw it in the corner of his eye as Maybeck was talking...he needed to get closer.

He looks behind Maybeck and saw it; a sliver glint, almost sparkling in the moonlight. As it came closer, Finn saw what it was; two swords floating towards them.

"Whoa," He said, jogging in their direction, but quickly realized he didn't need to; the swords were slowly and steadily gliding in mid-air to him.

Maybeck finally got the message: "What the..." He began to say, pivoting around and meeting up with Finn.

Finn took the sword in his grasp and studied it. A worn, wooden handle, but a shiny blade. He had no clue where this could have come from, maybe Pirates, but why was it floating?

Then Finn saw it, some kind of sparkling dust surrounded the sword. Now the particles make a cloud surrounding his hands, too, and he has a hard time keeping it down at his eye level. Strange.

"This is way weird," He said to Maybeck, his eyes not leaving the sword. His friend silently agreed. Finn looked up, letting go of the sword, seeing it briefly hover above the street and return back to its starting position.

"Not a two person job," Maybeck commented.

"Yeah. We shouldn't deal with this until tomorrow, when we've got everybody."

"Frozen Marble?"

"After school, all of us. I'll text Philby."

Finn and Maybeck walked away from where the floating sword had drifted, taking the necessary precaution. Finn took out the Return from his pocket and pushed the button.

...

The door to the Frozen Marble opened, and in came the sisters. Finn waved to them from the booth in the corner he was sitting at.

As Jess went up to the counter to order, Amanda sat down across from Finn. A smile crept onto his face. "Hey," she said.

"Hi there."

Amanda smiled and leaned over the table as Finn did the same. They kept getting closer and closer until their faces were inches apart. And right when they were about to- "Really? Do you guys have to do this everywhere?"

Jess sat down and rolled her eyes. Amanda blushed and leaned back. She shot a glare at Jess before changing the subject. "So why are we here again?"

"Maybeck and I saw something weird last night. I wanted to talk about it, maybe we could all cross over tonight."

"Great another sleepless night, and I thought things were getting better." Willa appeared in front of the table with Philby by her side.

"Hey Willa," Amanda said. Jess patted the spot next to her and Willa sat down.

"Better load up on the coffee ice cream," Philby said, taking a seat next to Finn.

Maybeck and Charlene entered the booth, squeezing in the already-filled booth. They greeted the Keepers.

Once all the the Keepers were settled, Finn began to explain the situation. "Maybeck and I were patrolling last night, and there were these swords, floating in the air, with these sparkly confetti things around them."

"Strange," Willa commented.

"Yeah, we've never seen anything like that."

"Wait, did you say 'sparkly confetti'?" Charlene asked, eyes getting wide. "I think you guys just saw PIXIE DUST!"

Philby snorted. "Pixie Dust?" As if! The swords were probably connected to some kind of string or something and the 'Pixie Dust' was just some glitter glue."

Finn shook his head. "NO, I think Charlene's right. It must have been Pixie Dust. When I touch the sword, my hand start floating without me moving it. Now, how do you explain that, Professor?"

"You thought your hand was being raised, where in reality, you imagined it."

"Yeah, right," Maybeck said, "I sat, it's legit."

Philby rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is exciting!" Willa beamed. "Pixie Dust! Can you believe it?"

"No, no I can't," Philby saids, crossing his arms. "Oh, quit being Mr. Logic and start believing." Charlene retorted. "I just don't see it happening."

"Well, then see it for your own eyes. Tonight all of us will go to the place where Maybeck and I saw them," Finn said.

"Do we get to come too?" Amanda asked, pointing between her and Jess.

"Absolutely. You're DHIs."

A smiled passed between them as they shared a loving glance.

Maybeck groaned.

"Ugh, spare me the Soap Opera."

...

"I still think this is ludicrous," Philby said as the last person to cross over.

Willa nudged him. "Oh, quit your whining and come on. And on the off chance that you're right, I'll let you say I told you so." Willa smirked and looked into his eyes. Philby held her gaze for a moment, staring lovingly into her eyes. Then, he quickly looked away and turned to Finn.

"So where did you see the 'floating swords'?"

"Over there," Finn said, pointing near to the Partners Statue. "Follow me." Finn lead the others to where he and Maybeck had seen the swords.

"So, this is where it was." Finn gestured to the spot the where swords appeared.

"I don't see anything," Charlene tossed.

"Wow, what a surprise," Maybeck responded.

Charlene stuck her tongue out at him; he did the same.

"Hey, do you guys hear, bells?" Willa asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but the castle doesn't have bells," Philby stated, swirling around, trying to identify where the noise was coming from.

"Did you guys hear that?" Charlene asked.

"What?" Philby asked, looking high and low. A joyful laugh echoed through the street.

"That." Amanda answered.

Maybeck and Finn exchanged glances. "You know what that means," Finn said. Maybeck nodded. "Off to Neverland."

"Oh, so you're all a bunch of believers. I like that," a familiar voice commented in the background. The Keepers immediately pivoted around to find a teenager, all in green excluding the red plume on his hat. His metallic red hair shined in the moonlight.

His smile lit up his whole face.

Willa exclaimed with happiness, "Peter!"

Peter did an airborne somersault at the recognition. "The one and only."

"Actually, there's more than one Peter in the world," Philby stated, hotly. Willa glared at him and went up to Peter. He floated to the ground.

"I've seen you're movie like a hundred times!" Willa said, smiling. Peter rolled his eyes. "I don't think it did me justice." Philby snorted.

Willa bit her lip, "Well, I have a thing for red-heads and I think you were amazing." Philby's jaw dropped. Seriously?!

Maybeck and Finn exchanged worried glances. "I better stop this before Philby's chances with Willa diminish to a speck of Pixie Dust," Maybeck mumbled, striding over to Peter Pan.

"Maybeck, I wouldn't cross Peter Pan," Jess warned. "I mean, he can fly."

"That I can!" Peter chuckled, pumping his legs up, pushing him farther to the stars.

The Keepers looked up in amazement. Except Philby. Peter laughed as he dipped down now, ruffling the Keepers' hair.

Peter flashed Willa a brilliant smile as he flew next to her. "Would you like to try it?" She nodded eagerly.

"Not without me you don't!" Charlene screamed and ran over to Willa and Peter.

"Me too!" Jess called, coming over to the group.

"Why not?" Amanda smirked, walking over.

Peter smiled and spun in the air. "Sure! Come one everyone, let's go!" He took off and shot into the sky without even looking back.

"Umm," Jess said, looking up at the castle spire Peter was swirling around.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked, a confused look on his face, as he came closer wondering why the Keepers weren't in the air.

"We can't fly," Finn said.

"Not yet," Charlene added.

"Well, why not?" Peter asked sinking to the ground.

"We need Pixie Dust!" Willa responded.

"Oh yeah!" Peter laughed, floating a little off the ground.

The sound of bells soon followed his laughter. "Oh come on, Tink! They're the Kingdom Keepers!" More jingling bells. "Okay, okay."

One last dignified jingle and a blindingly bright light fluttered towards the Keepers.

"Now think happy thoughts and believe," Peter said grinning, as the sparkly orb was nearing the ground.

Philby groaned, "This is ridiculous."

"Shut it, Philby," Finn said.

Glittery powder coated the Keepers as the Tinkerbell flew around them. Willa had her eyes closed with a slight smile on her face when the Pixie Dust touched her skin.

Philby coughed and spit as the Pixie Dust got into his mouth. He shook his head as Pixie Dust came out one of his ears.

"Oh my gosh..." Willa said, slowly rising off the ground. "I'm-I'm doing it!"

"Me too!" Amanda said, a little bit lower than Willa.

"Why am I not rising?" Philby asked, looking at all the flying Keepers.

"Because you don't believe!" Willa shout form the air, now almost reaching Peter's height.

"This is sick!" Maybeck grinned, pumping his arms to get higher.

"Well, I think I'm gonna be sick," Amanda said, eyeing the ground. "I'm scared of heights."

Finn grabbed her hand, "I got you." Amanda smiled and rose up higher, now level with Finn.

Right when they were about to lean forward and kiss, someone yelled, "A little help down here!"

Philby stood on the ground looking up at them, arms crossed. "This is all great, but can I fly too?" Philby raised his head to find Peter to direct this to him, but either the flying boy was too high or he was missing.

Philby jumped at the sudden voice behind him and spun around.

"Sure, but you just can't do it! You gotta want it." Peter gestured to Tink, who flew over and shook her tiny head, dropping Pixie Dust onto Philby's hair. It got into Philby's eyes and he shook it out. "Aw, c'mon," Peter said. "Think something happy!"

Philby sighed and closed his eyes. Peter winked at Tink and she showered him in Pixie Dust. Philby felt himself raise/rise higher and higher, but he didn't want to look down.

Finally, he squinted one eye open and saw Willa in front of him grinning.

"I knew you could do it!" She said, flying higher. Philby looked at his arms to see them glowing. Not the DHI kinda glow, but the glow from Pixie Dust. He grinned and flew higher to get next to Willa.

"Wow," Philby said, raising his eyes to the never-ending black sky above him. The stars responded with a twinkle. "This is...amazing!"

Willa smiled at him.

"Come on, around the parks!" Peter waved the Keepers along, and he did a somersault to his right, in the direction of Tomorrowland.

The Keepers clumsily followed, still getting used to the sensation of flying. They spun around the antenna of Space Mountain and Peter stood on its highest peak.

The Keepers flew next to him. He held out his arm towards the park and smiled. "So what do you think?"

They all gasped at the sight of the Magic Kingdom so high up.

They had seen it from the castle many times, but this was another story.

The park shone with brilliance as if it too, was coming to life.

Philby looked over to Willa, whose eyes were alight with exhilaration, and he grinned at her excitement. She looked over and smiled.

The Keepers took off again, flying forward. "Look!" Amanda shouted out, pointing below her. Only a couple feet below them stood Belle's castle, piercing the sky.

Finn grabbed hold of the tallest tower. The grip made him spin around, his legs and other arm extended. "Whoa!" Peter turned around and joined him.

Soon all of the Keepers and Peter were spinning on the spires of Belle's Castle.

Maybeck's fingers slipped and he cursed as he flew off into the dark night.

"Terrence!" Charlene screamed, letting go of her spire and flying over to Maybeck.

He had a crazed look on his face, grinning like an idiot, his eyes shining with something that can only be described as what would happen if someone stuck their finger into an electric socket.

"Are you okay?" Charlene asked, nervously inching towards him. The other Keepers were started to crowd around the pair.

"That was amazing!" Maybeck yelled as he grabbed Charlene by the hand and pulled her close to him as he shot into the air.

Charlene giggled and blushed.

Once the heat of the moment had worn off Maybeck, he too blushed and floated down near the Keepers. Liberty Square appeared.

"Ah, this place is boring..." Peter said, frowning. "All history and learning stuff."

"I like it!" Willa called out. "It's my favorite."

A large tree stood in the middle of the square. The Keepers reached down and brushed their hands against it, some getting caught on the branches but quickly freeing themselves.

"I'm with Pete on this one," Maybeck commented. "I mean, the Hall of Presidents? B-O-R-I-N-G."

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're such a guy."

"Hey! I take great offense to that!" Philby retorted. "This also happens to be one of my favorite lands too." He smiled a small smile at Willa, who quietly returned to gesture.

"Frontierland!" Amanda pointed ahead of her.

The whole scenery lying beneath the Keepers shifted: from colonial white, neatly trimmed, to western brown, all "wood" buildings. Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain stood strongly. It looked less intimidating, now that the Keepers flew above.

"Hey, Finn!" Philby called, pointing to Splash Mountain as they neared closer to it. "Do you remember when we were almost sucked down into the briar patch to our watery death?" Finn smiled, "Like it was yesterday."

"Well, when you guys are done reminiscing, I would like to go check out Adventureland," Willa said, flying towards the entrance to Adventureland, with Peter close behind her.

Adventureland loomed ahead. Pirates of the Caribbean stuck out ominously in the dark.

"My favorite place," Peter shouted to the Keepers. "Even the name calls out for me!"

The Keepers flew above Jungle Cruise, dropping down low enough for their hands to skim the water. Willa was able to look into her reflection in the water, but Finn approached quietly and splashed her.

"Hey!" She shouted at him, trying to hide her smile.

Peter laughed. "Water War!" And splashed Philby with water, soaking him. "Watch it!" Philby yelled, splashing Peter back.

Soon all the Keepers and Peter were having a full out splash war, with Tinkerbell high up, trying to not get wet.

She shook her tiny head at them with her arms crossed.

"What's the matter, Tink?" Peter asked. "You gonna melt from the water?"

Tink stomped in mid-air, frowning sourly. Peter flung water, and Tink darted around, hopping like a rabbit.

"Aaw, you're no fun, Tink," Peter frowned, flying away from the water.

"Come on, guys," Peter said to the Keepers, waving his hand. "I wanna show you somethin'."

"What is it?" Willa inquired, seeing Peter's mischievous grin.

"That would ruin the surprise."

He pumped his arms and shot up high, and the Keepers did the same. Willa felt like she could touch the stars, they were so close, almost glistening hello.

Then, Peter did a nose dive and landed on the clock hand in front of Pirates of the Caribbean. "Come on, this is the really fun part!"

The Keepers all followed Peter's movements and landed on the clock hand.

By the time Maybeck landed on the clock's minute hand, it was bending, threatening to snap. "Is this safe?" Charlene asked Peter. Her eyes were the sizes of saucers as she looked down at the pavement below. She had forgotten that with a kick of her legs, she could soar twenty feet up.

"Of course it is!" Peter said, his smile almost taking over his face. "Get ready, because here we go!"

And with that, Peter stepped off the clock's hand and sent all the Keepers flying into the starry night, none of them able to stop their momentum.

Willa reached for Philby's hand out of fear, and he grabbed on, gripping tightly. Suddenly unafraid, Willa shot up higher, seeing the Magic Kingdom grow smaller and smaller and smaller below.

Then she knew: they were on top of the world; Literally.

Peter crowed happily, pumping his fist triumphantly. Everyone laughed and cheered as they soared higher and higher into the night sky, loving every minute of it.

Finn beamed at Amanda and grabbed her hands, spinning her around in the sky. While they were spinning, Finn caught a glimpse of the time on the clock displayed on Cinderella's Castle.

"Hey guys!" Finn called, pointing to the castle. "I think we better cross back over, it's almost five."

"Woah, that early?" Jess said, slowly sinking down. The other Keepers started to descend as well, but Peter stayed up high in the sky. "Why are you guys going down?"

"Maybe it's wearing off, Peter," Willa said, frowning. "The Pixie Dust." Peter's confused look faded away.

"Oh, that's right. It doesn't work as good on you guys." He kicked in mid-air, sending himself into a backflip. "Aw, I guess I'll just have to give you some more when I come back."

"Wait, there's gonna be a next time?" Willa asked, hopes rising.

"Well, yeah! I haven't had this much fun in forever! And who knows," Peter said, "you might need a little Pixie Dust to get you out of trouble sometime." He winked at Willa, who started blushing furiously. Philby was turning red too, but he wasn't blushing.

Willa turned to Philby. "Aw, someone's jealous?" She teased.

"Just don't fly away from me," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Never," she responded, looking deeply into his eyes.

Maybeck cleared his throat from below and the two broke their gaze, only to realize they were the only ones in the air.

"Well, then," Peter said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I guess we better go find that button thing you guys use to go back, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, guys," Finn waved them along.

Despite the tension earlier, Willa grabbed onto Philby's hand, and they walked behind the rest of the Keepers, back to the hub.

"So," Willa said, swinging their arms to match their strides. "What was you happy thought?"

"Excuse me?" Philby asked, caught off guard.

"Happy thought," Willa repeated, not making eye contact with him. "What made skeptical you able to fly? Let me guess, was it a new computer software?"

Philby gulped and prayed Willa hadn't heard it.

"Well, it was you, actually." Willa glanced up at him, grinning. "Really?"

Philby blushed. "Um...yeah." He saw her touched smile. "After thinking of you, it wasn't as hard."

Willa didn't know how to respond. Just the thought of making him happy was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard.


End file.
